moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anqune Willowen
Anqune Willowen is a medic working with the The Lion Ascending as well as one of the primary healers at the St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic. = History = ---- Anqune was given to an Orphanage at birth, his birth was unplanned and his parents didn't want the responsibility of raising him. Anqune grew up in the orphanage and was the eldest of the children in the orphanage and was the caretaker's assistant. In the years of being the caretaker's assistant, he had practiced first aid and and begun what basic alchemy training he could comprehend so that he could nurse the sick and injured of his orphanage. He was also known to be apart of the Harvest Witches in his time in Gilneas. He never was very social during his life in Gilneas, he spent most of his time practicing basic healing arts, as well as Nature Magic from his time with the Harvest Witches. During his time with the Harvest Witches, he also had opportunities that took him to Aerie Peak to train in healing with the famous Doctor Thasso Anvilcrash, he had also spent a brief time practicing healing arts at a medical battalion in Northrend. In his later teens, he reportedly had involvement with rogues and renegades of the edgier side of Gilneas. The Worgen Curse Anqune claims to have evaded the worgen curse. During the curse outbreak, witnesses claim that Anqune did whatever he could to save as many lives as he could with his experience in healing, but he became overwhelmed and disappeared without a trace. No one saw what happened to him, or how he escaped; he was even presumed dead until he arrived in Moonglade, where he then joined with the Cenarion Circle and continued his practice with Nature Magic and healing arts. Cenarion Circle Anqune never fully converted to druidism, even in the time he spent traveling and training with the Cenarion Circle. However, he became adept at healing and the use of Nature Magic in general; though due to his passiveness of faith, it took him much longer to comprehend shape-shifting abilities. In his time with the Cenarion Circle, he revisited Northrend, as well as other regions of the Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, and the Outland. These records are scarce as he traveled often with the Cenarion Circle and was constantly moving from one place to another. Stormwind After traveling and training with the Cenarion Circle for a time, he finally made his first arrival to the Capital City of the Alliance, Stormwind City. He wanted to try life as a merchant and a doctor, he still to this day is not an official citizen of Stormwind even for how much time he spends in the city. He was a city Merchant in the Trade District, that reportedly lived outside of the city on his own in a Nomadic manner. During this time, Anqune was also a volunteer at the Clinic in the Cathedral Square, which was at the time known as the Bridenbrad Medical Society. Gilneas Botanical Company After a while of being a city merchant, his presence was noticed by Gervian Venmen, the owner of a company known as Gilneas Botanical Company, reportedly a company that sold and delivered all manner of botanical, herbal, and alchemical goods. He was offered an opportunity with this company and had joined them. Anqune is currently not employed by this company. Stormwind Central Clinic Currently, Anqune leads the newly titled Stormwind Central Clinic, in the Cathedral Square of Stormwind. He runs the clinic with Merable Dawnspark of the Lightwardens, as well as a team of various other healers who volunteer their time and skills to the Clinic. The clinic is a free clinic, no one is required to pay for healing or attainment of medicines, although everyone is welcome donate supplies or other means of support. The Lion Ascending Currently, Anqune has joined the ranks of the Lion Ascending, an initiative of Grand Alliance. The Lion counts itself among great and exceptional allies, accepting heroes of all creed origin. Anqune still continuously trains in healing arts, but has now been training in combative arts as well since joining the ranks of the Lion Ascending. = Personality = ---- Faith Anqune is not registered under any particular group of faith, he has reportedly had no involvement with the Harvest Witches since his life in Gilneas, and has not converted to the Light, nor converted to Druidism or any other faith in any official way. Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:Medics Category:Harvest Witches Category:Human